Don't drop that!
by organic haircoat
Summary: Zack drops a glass and it shatters, Angeal can't help but yell at him for it which triggers bad memories. The two of them spend some time together while the other three wait for them to come out and spend some fivesome time. AGSZC


TITLE: Fivesome in the kitchen

AUTHOR: Hashi-Hashi

DISCLAIMER: There was no copyright intention or profit made from the production of this fiction piece. The rights remain with the original creators of the work.

**(())(())(())~~(())(())(())(())(())(())~~~(())(())(())(())(())~~))(())(())(())(**

Angeal sighed as Zack trooped mud back into their freshly cleaned apartment. Not for the first time he was glad that Shinra paid for a professional cleaner because unlike him and Genesis his three other lovers weren't bothered by continually tramping in mud, mako and the occasional lethal monster.

Pouring a glass of milk and dropping a few cookies on to a plate, Angeal sat them in front of his student. "We should get a door mat so you don't have to tramp half the world back in with you every time you get back from a mission." He pulled a stern look at Zack.

Zack shrugged and climbed up onto the ridiculously high stools and reached for the chocolate cookie straight away. Angeal rolled his eyes and reached for his PHS to check up on Genesis and Cloud.

"Hey, how far away are you guys? Zack is back from the slums and we need to bring the cleaner in again."

Genesis responded a smirk evident even in his voice. "_I know I can see the footprints all the way up to our apartment. Rufus doesn't look too impressed, guess the brat never realised that going on a mission meant actually getting dirty."_

Angeal shook his head and chuckled good naturedly. "Careful Gen, he may be a spoiled brat but he still is the president's son.

"_Oh yeah, damn. Cloud says hi by the way. We're out of the VR rooms and about thirty seconds away."_

"Alright, see you in a bit then."

"_Yes! Oh but Seph couldn't get out of work he'll be there until tomorrow from the looks of his paperwork pile."_

_"_I'll bring him something to eat at his office then, they're not letting up through Easter are they?"

"_Please, this is Shinra we're talking about. But don't worry, we'll take Easter off whether they like it or not Angeal, we'll take the younger ones somewhere nice. Remember that place we went when it was just you, me and Seph? We could go there again, bring some chocolate with us and what not."_

"Sounds nice, the two of us could run down to the store and buy some later then. I want us all home and together for Good Friday."

"_Alright, I'm just waiting for Cloud to hand in some work, bye.__"_ Genesis hung up and Angeal smiled and flipped his PHS shut. Tossing it back onto the bench he turned around and was shocked by his student.

He knew that his student was young and that there would be moments of unsurmountable cuteness that came from being in love with someone younger than him. But at the moment there was no denying of the cuteness of Zachary Fair, especially as he sat crossed legged on the stool munching on some cookies and a glass of milk. While he had been talking Zack had gone and changed into a large T-shirt and some loose shorts. He had crumbs all over his lap and spilt them all over the floor. Zack reached for another cookie, his mako metabolism making his stomach clench in hunger after a long day's work.

Angeal shook his head lovingly and reminded himself to sweep beneath the stool at the end of the day. It was amazing how four cookies could make so much mess on the floor. The crumbs had even spread to the end of the bench which was a whole meter away. Angeal ran his hands through his hair his puppy was so messy he felt bad making the cleaner do all the work. Reaching for the dust pan and broom deciding that he should just clean it up now all the mess would stress Genesis out. As he cleaned he asked exasperatedly, "Zack how do you manage to make such a mess?"

Zack was eager to reply and swivelled around on the stool with his glass of milk in hand quickly so he could answer his mentor. Angeal looked up sensing something bad was going to happen, his mentor senses on high alert.

Zack took a big breath in ready to give a long rambling answer that wouldn't make any sense what so ever. Angeal began to relax, thinking that for once his instincts about his puppy had been wrong.

But they hadn't been; the condensation on the glass that Zack was holding made his grip loosen and let the glass slip between his fingers. As if in slow motion the glass fell from Zack's grasp and Angeal couldn't catch it before it hit the ground, holding together for a second before disintegrating into millions of pieces.

The door opened and Genesis took his shoes off while Cloud dashed ahead eager to see Zack. He'd missed the excitable soldier when he was down in the slums.

The two were fast friends and he had missed having someone around who knew what he was talking about when he said data back-up.

Cloud smirked when he remembered Sephiroth's face that time he'd been caught playing music on the general's new laptop; the poor military man had thought that Cloud broke his laptop. Then again, it could have just been Sephiroth trying to scare Cloud out of touching his things without his permission. He was a possessive person like that.

Cloud stopped chuckling when he heard a shout of surprise that sounded like Zack's voice. He jogged faster through their stupidly long hall ignoring Genesis's shouts to take his shoes off.

Cloud wandered why they even wanted to keep the hall clean, it wasn't important. Not for the first time he wandered what purpose of a hall even was, it wasn't that good for cricket if you were a first class soldier because you just ended up with holes in your walls. You couldn't fit a couch in them so there was no T.V watching and if you lived with a puppy like he did, sword fighting was strictly prohibited.

Cloud had just made it into the kitchen when pieces of glass and milk flew everywhere, the sound was loud and he hated to think what it would have sounded like to an enhanced soldier. He blinked and watched as the glass flew around the room.

It pushed pieces of broken cookie further across that kitchen, although how it had gotten that far already he wasn't sure. He stood still and covered his ears watching as even the thick glass base shattered into a thousand tiny rain shards.

Cloud was still trying to figure out how the glass had broken so much when a few thick pieces of glass flew towards him; yelping in surprise he ducked and fell into Genesis.

Having come down to the hall after Cloud Genesis effortlessly scooped Cloud up and carried him into the lounge room, not bothering to ask what happened. The puppy had a knack for making a huge mess with less than zero materials. It wasn't that long ago that the puppy had managed to drip melted plastic all over their leather couch with only a t-shirt and boxers (he still hadn't figured out how that happened). Zack had just been lucky that they'd been planning to sell that couch anyway.

Cloud tried to wriggle out of Genesis's hold but the red head refused to put him down. The last thing that the commander wanted today was his prized student with a huge glass stake through his foot.

Genesis cringed at the thought and stepped over the polished boards onto the comfortable cream carpet of their living room. Gratefully settling in with a book on the couch Cloud was gently set down on his lap. Cloud would definitely not be allowed back into the kitchen until it had been scrubbed clear of the tiniest glass splinters. Plus it was his cuddling time with the cadet.

Back inside the kitchen Angeal was furious at his student. This kind of thing always happened and he was sick of it. He looked down at his feet which were drenched in little shards of sharp glass making him glad that he still had his boots on. "Good job Zack, you managed to make yet another mess. It seems to be the only thing that you're good at lately. Don't you take any care with your work? Or do you just do the first thing that comes into your puppy brain?"

Angeal's yelling got louder as he got angrier.

"What the hell did you do that for Zachary? You were just being stupid again weren't you! Why do you never think about these things! Why are you so jumpy, why can't you just slow down and think about things?"

Zack sat and listened, his natural puppyness fading away as he got yelled at by his mentor. Even his usual spiky hair dropped a little as he listened to Angeal. He'd done worse hadn't he? Why was Angeal losing it at him now over something so little, compared to all the other stupid things that he'd done? Zack shook his head trying to deny some of the accusations that Angeal was yelling at him.

As he listened his eyes started to fill with tears slowly and he covered his ears deliberately trying to block out Angeal's gruff voice and brought his crossed legs up to his chest. He hated being yelled at, it reminded him of back at his home town, and his father.

Angeal stopped his yelling when he saw the first tear fall down his lover's face. He remembered what his puppy had told him one night on a long mission; about the beatings and constant verbal abuse. He knew how badly it hurt his lover every time anyone yelled, regardless of whether or not it was aimed at him. Instantly he regretted losing his temper, he didn't even know why he had gotten so angry over something small. "Zack I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I said, please don't cry. Zack, are you listening to me? Puppy, I didn't mean to yell at you!" Deciding that physical contact was the only way to get through to his younger lover, Angeal stretched his arms out. Carefully he stepped over the glass shards and shook them off his feet quickly before making a cocoon in his arms to cradle his crying Zack in his arms.

Angeal held him high off the ground to protect him from any of the glass shards. Even though he knew that it wouldn't hurt Zack if he did cut himself, he didn't want to see the younger boy's blood. It would make him feel guiltier than he already did. Zack's father had left him pretty cut up after a recent phone call and to yell at him like that he knew would make things worse. Sighing and annoyed at himself he cradled the shaking body against his chest and did a quick scan of his student for any cuts that might have slipped his notice.

Zack was free of any cuts and the two walked into the lounge room where Genesis was reading a story to Cloud. Cloud looked happy but Angeal didn't recognise the sombre words of Genesis's favourite loveless poem. Checking the back of the book in Genesis's hands, it was a surprise to Angeal to find out that it wasn't the loveless poem, that the red warrior adored, but the manga that shared the same title. He was about to comment on the lack of the poem when he heard Zack whimper, Angeal looked down at his puppy feeling guilty. Cloud looked so happy cuddled up with Genesis he decided to try the same thing with his puppy. He picked out a book and walked down the hall into Zack's room.

Angeal was silently glad that Zack's room had been cleaned up the other day by their cleaner. The job had been huge, he had to remember to thank her next time he saw her. If she hadn't Angeal would have had to navigate his way through piles of clothes, DVDs and games, all while holding his precious puppy gently in his arms. Angeal walked straight to the comfortable bed in Zack's room and pushed back the puppy covered covers so he could tuck Zack into his bed. Satisfied that he'd done everything to make his puppy comfortable, while he read the book he had chosen, Angeal opened the first page of Indiana Jones and started to read. Zack realised what was his mentor was up too and snuggled closer to Angeal, already forgiving Angeal for yelling.

But, just because he had forgiven his mentor, didn't mean that Zack wanted to lose the chance of being centre of Angeal's attention. All his lovers babied Cloud more than him, not that he minded, but sometimes he just wanted his mentor to himself again. Zack started whimpering determined to be held by Angeal and didn't stop whimpering until Angeal closed the book and cradled him against his warm chest. He readjusted the book in his hands so that he could see over the top of Zack's spikes. The pair rocked back and forth gently while they read out the story. Eventually Zack fell asleep in Angeal's arms and Angeal kissed the top of his head, deciding to carry him around like he would with Cloud.

Angeal sat on the couch with Cloud leaning against his legs and Genesis against his side. Zack was still cuddled up in his arms, half awake. All of them were waiting up for Sephiroth, who was still working on the paperwork in his office. Glancing at the clock on their DVD machine he discovered it was 11:00 at night. He sighed they hated how late and how much Shinra made their eldest work. In an instant Angeal's peaceful moment with his three other lovers was interrupted because Genesis swung himself over the couch at break neck speed sprinting down the hall and attaching himself to Sephiroth's side. Genesis demanded to be carried and made himself comfortable in his superior's arms and resting his head against the warm chest. Sephiroth was used to his commander's clingy nature, especially when they were in private and consented to carrying him back out to the lounge room. He greeted two of his lovers when he entered the room. "Hey Angeal, hey Cloud." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and nodded towards Zack. "Did the puppy have a bad mission? He looks like he's sulking with his alpha there."

Angeal rolled his eyes at Sephiroth's bad attempt at humour, but at least the General was attempting humour. That was something that he never thought would happen when they first got together. "No, it's my fault I yelled at him for dropping a glass of milk and making a mess." Angeal looked guilty he really had no reason to yell at the puppy, that's what Zack always did. No matter what they ate, Zack managed to somehow flick his food everywhere. He was so unlike his youngest lover who got so scared every time he accidentally spills something. Angeal chuckled and cuddled Zack tighter letting him know everything was okay.

"Sounds like the usual Zachary Fair to me!" Sephiroth yelled back from halfway down that hall after he placed Genesis back down on to the couch desperate to get changed out of his irritating leather outfit.

If it hadn't been for the Public Relations people loving the image of a scary Sephiroth in a tight leather outfit he would go to work every day in casual jeans and t-shirt. Throwing on the first things that he could reach when he opened his draws Sephiroth headed back out into the lounge room and patted Cloud's hair and letting him slide onto the floor so Sephiroth had room on the couch.

Sephiroth settled down on the couch and pulled Genesis onto his lap running his long fingers up and down his arm. "So, what are we watching?" Sephiroth peered at the screen which appeared to have a girl being disembowelled in it.

Four replies, as always, answered Sephiroth's one question.

"Something…about people?" Cloud squinted at the screen before leaning back comfortably into Angeal's muscled legs.

Zack groaned and pulled himself further into Angeal's chest. "Don't know, don't care."

Angeal petted Zack "Couldn't say, I haven't been paying attention."

Genesis purred and Sephiroth's long fingers stroked his shoulder. "No idea. S'not important." The prim and proper red head slurred as Sephiroth continued to stroke him. Sephiroth smirked, he'd expected that answer. "Want to watch a movie or go straight to bed?"

"Mmmh, dun wanna sleep." Zack murmured, even though it was pretty clear he just didn't want to have to move.

Cloud nodded and crawled off the floor to snuggle in between his four lovers. "I wanna watch a movie too." Angeal groaned. "I'll watch a movie now and Cloud, don't copy Zack, he's being slack with his accent tonight because he's tired. It doesn't mean it is okay. You want to be able to fit in with the other soldiers not stand out because you're a foreigner."

Cloud rolled his eyes, muttering something about when he makes it to first class and moved on top of Genesis's legs. The blonde was so small that he fit into the tiny gap between his legs and he made himself comfortable waiting for a movie to magically start.

Genesis wrapped his arms around Cloud and snuggled deeper in with Sephiroth, using Cloud much like a teddy bear, not that he minded. "Movie…there's one on that channel." Genesis pointed lazily to the remote, indicating that Sephiroth had to put the movie on.

Chuckling Sephiroth leaned over and grabbed the remote off the coffee table, ignoring Genesis annoyed moan from the movement. "I'm putting the movie on stop whining." Genesis poked Sephiroth for being mean, but before the silver haired General had time to retaliate Angeal growled at them. "And you wonder where Zack and Cloud get it from! Stop it the both of you!"

Pouting Genesis and Sephiroth stopped but Genesis hissed at Sephiroth. "You started it."

Sephiroth growled back indignantly. "I did so not!"

Cloud stuck his hand up and hit them both. "Shush! I like this movie!" Genesis pouted but pulled Cloud closer into his chest and Sephiroth kissed Genesis's hair apologetically.

On the other side of the couch Zack sneakily opened one eye and kicked the side of Cloud's thigh. Cloud kicked him back, but got caught by Angeal who held Cloud's foot tightly, refusing to let go despite Cloud's pulling. Zack stuck his tongue out at Cloud.

"Hey! That's not fair he stuck his tongue out at me!" Cloud pointed trying to tug his foot out of Angeal's hold. Angeal patted Zack's head, "Zack is asleep Cloud you're just trying to wake him up."

Zack smirked and snuggled back into Angeal's hold. Cloud promised himself that tomorrow he was totally crying to Sephiroth and being just as mean to Zack.


End file.
